I'm weak, I'm strong
by popow-kipow
Summary: Judul awal I weak, I strong. Hinata harus memilih, menyelamatkan klan atau mempertahankan kekuatannya, mana yang akan dipilihnya?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata terjebak antara penyelamatan klan, atau mempertahankan kekuatannya sendiri. Mana yang akan dipilihnya? Apabila melenyapkan kekuatannya bisa menyelamatkan Hyuga, maka…

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm weak, I'm strong By Popow

Warning: typo, semi-cannon, EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Hurt/comfort &amp; friendship

Rated: T

Chapter 1: Hyuga's shocked

Hiruk pikuk satu-satunya pasar di Konoha mulai ramai sejak pagi-pagi buta, mengingat kini masyarakat sudah makmur dan aman membuat kehidupan berjalan dengan baik. Diantara desakan manusia itu terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah kesulitan menghadapi remaja-remaja perempuan yang histeris akan kehadirannya yang langka di sebuah kios yang hanya menjual kaus kaki. Sementara dari kejauhan sepasang mata byakugan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus geli karena melihat sosok di sana yang amat disukainya sejak kecil kini terlihat seperti pencuri yang dikepung masa. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya yang memerah, campuran antara kedinginan akibat cuaca akhir tahun dan kebiasaannya merona karena sang pahlawan konoha.

"Yo Hinata!" Tak disangka Naruto menyapanya, membuat rona merah di hinata semakin kentara saja. Naruto berjalan kearah hinata sambil menunjukan senyum lebar yang bahkan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Dari seluruh hal yang terjadi padanya dan hinata, bohong apa bila dia berkata tak terasa perasaan spesial apa pun terhadap putri sulung Hyuga ini. Buktinya akhir-akhir ini dia sering menunjukan perhatiannya pada salah satu kunoichi terkuat di angkatannya ini.

"N-naruto-kun…sedang apa?" Sejujurnya sejak tadi hinata sudah melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sini, namun karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, maka hanya pertanyaan semacam itulah yang keluar darinya.

"Hehe…Tadinya aku ingin membeli persediaan kaus kaki untuk musim dingin, tapi karena mereka sudah memberikannya untukku, aku tidak jadi beli. Oh ya! Kau mau?" Naruto menyodorkan sekantung kaus kaki pada gadis dihadapannya, berhubung para penggemarnya memeberikan terlalu banyak kaus kaki, tidak masalah jika ia bagi beberapa dengan Hinata. Terlebih dia juga ingin lebih memperhatikan Hinata.

"Terimakasih, tapi mereka memberikannya khusus untuk Naruto-kun." Tolak hinata dengan halus dan malu-malu.

"Ah! kau ini, bagai mana kalau yang ini saja, lucu bukan? Ayo ambillah, aku memaksa!" Naruto menyodorkan sepasang kaus kaki berwarna ungu muda yang panjangnya hanya di atas mata kaki. Akhirnya dengan perlahan benda penghangat kaki itu berpindah tangan pada Hinata.

"A-ano…terimakasih N-naruto-kun." Senyum manis itu kembali hadir.

"Oh ya! Teme baru saja pulang tadi malam, dia berencana kembali tinggal di kediaman Uchiha yang dulu, jadi akan ada acara makan bersama di sana malam ini, semua teman seangkatan kita diharapkan hadir. Kau ikut ya, Hinata!" Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya berkelana selama satu tahun sejak berakhirnya perang dunia ninja ke 4, dan ia akan menetap kembali di Konoha.

"Tentu saja, sudah lama kita semua tidak berkumpul."

"Ya, semua sudah memiliki kesibukan sendiri yang padat dan menyiksa." Benar, semua sudah beranjak dewasa dan sibuk sehingga perkumpulan semecam itu menjadi langka dan sangat ditunggu. Bahkan Hinata saja baru bertemu dengan Naruto saat ini setelah 2 bulan tidak bertemu sama sekali.

"Hinata-sama!" Seorang bunke Hyuga menyeru dengan nafas yang tersegal. Rambut biru tua itu melambai seiring dengan kepala yang menoleh ke sumbar suara.

"Kou, ada apa?" Hinata bertanya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman yang sejak tadi menghinggapinya.

"Ada pertemuan yang akan segera dimulai, anda harus segera ke ruang pertemuan!" pertemuan yang dilakukan di ruang pertemuan biasanya akan membahas hal yang penting, tapi biasanya tidak mendadak seperti ini, ada apa?

"Gomen Naruto-kun, aku harus pulang. " Hinata dan Kou harus segera kembali ke komplek Hyuga, membuat interaksi langka ini harus berakhir.

"Aku juga akan pulang. Jaa!" Naruto sejujurnya sedikit penasaran, sepertinya pertemuan Hyuga itu sangat genting, sampai-sampai harus mendadak seperti itu.

"Jaa!" Hinata berlalu dengan tergesa melewati ratusan manusia yang makin banyak memadati pasar.

"Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sejak dahulu Uchiha memang memiliki kekuatan yang besar namun tak stabil, maka ia memerlukan kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya seimbang, sehingga tak perlu menghancurkan sel tubuhnya setiap kali bertarung." Penjelasan dari Hyuga Hiashi tak cukup mengobati tanda Tanya dari seluruh Hyuga di ruang pertemuan, mereka makin bertanya-tanya dengan hadirnya Uchiha Sasuke dalam pertemuan klan, kabarnya Uchiha tunggal itu diundang secara langsung oleh Hiashi.

"Menurut sejarah, keseimbangan itu akan didapat dengan cara mengambil urat byakugan dari keturunan utama souke, dan menghubungkannya pada mata sharinggan" Hampir seluruh mata berkekkai genkai itu terbelak mendengar penuturan sang pemimpin klan. Mengambil urat byakugan? Itu sama artinya dengan membutakan seorang Hyuga, bukan buta dalam artian tidak bisa melihat, tapi tidak bisa menggunakan lagi kemampuan byakugan sama saja dengan buta bagi Hyuga. Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan adalah urat milik keturunan Souke.

"Hiashi-sama, mengapa Hyuga harus mengorbankan byakugan untuk Uchiha?" Seorang laki-laki dari barisa souke bertanya dengan panik.

"Kita tidak sekedar mengorbankan, tapi kita bisa mendapat potongan urat sharinggan yang akan dipotong untuk keperluan penyambungan dengan urat byakugan." Dengan tenang Hiashi menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hanya potongan urat? Untuk apa gunanya?"

"Potongan urat itu untuk mengaktifkan kembali segel pelindung byakugan yang telah lama mati." Segel pelindung itu ada untuk melindungi mata byakugan dari pencurian, jadi tak ada yang bisa mencuri mata byakugan meskipun sang pemilik telah mati, atau byakugan generasi mendatang, bahkan byakugan yang sudah terlanjur dicuri pun akan kembali dengan sendirinya ke asal. Belakangan ini banyak terjadi pencurian byakugan, dan itu adalah hal yang berbahaya, terakhir bahkan hampir ada yang mencuri byakugan milik mendiang Neji.

"Lantas, urat byakugan milik siapa yang akan diambil?" Ya, pertanyaan itulah yang sejak tadi berputar dalam kepala setiap manusia yang hadir dalam pertemuan ini.

"Itu akan segera aku pertimbangkan dengan tetua yang lain, sebelum itu apakah Uchiha-san bersedia menerima pertukaran ini?" Mata byakugan milik Hiashi bergulir kearah mata hitam milik Sasuke. Wajah tampan sang Uchiha tampak merengut tanda ia tengah berfikir keras. Ini memang menguntungkan baginya, kekuatan sharinggannya akan stabil dan tak akan berbalik melukai dirinya sendiri. Dan uratnya yang dipotong pun adalah urat yang menyebabkan matanya berdarah setelah bertarung selama ini, sementara urat yang dicangkok dari byakugan adalah urat penting untuk mengaktifkan jurus mata tersebut. Tapi Hyuga itu yang rugi, karena seolah menjadi tumbal untuk melindungi Hyuga. Bila penawaran ini terjadi saat dulu ia yang merupakan remaja labil yang hanya berusa mencari kekuatan, maka ia akan terima dengan senang hati, berbedan dengan sekarang, Sasuke jadi lebih perduli pada orang lain. Sudah cukup ia merugikan orang lain selama ini, ia tak mau lagi menjadi seperti itu. Tapi…jika saja Hyuga itu benar-benar rela memberikan kekuatannya, maka…

"Akan aku terima bila Hyuga yang bersangkutan memberikannya tanpa paksaan dari siapa pun."

TBC

Hai… #cengangas-cengenges Popow author baru di sini, jadi ini juga ff perdananya Popow. Gommen kalau banyak typo dan komplotannya yang nongol di fict ini ya reader-san…Ampuuuuun! *gumpet dari reader-san yang baca fict ini ampe matanya menyipit gara-gara bingung* reader-san: ni Popow maksudnya nulis apaan?

Untuk flame dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.

Oh ya lupa. Gomen juga kalau ini beda jauh sama cerita aslinya, soalnya kan ini emang Cuma karangan seorang Popow yang malang.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Hinata terjebak antara penyelamatan klan, atau mempertahankan kekuatammya sendiri. Mana yang akan dipilihnya? Apabila melenyapkan kekuatannya bisa menyelamatkan Hyuga, maka…

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm weak, I'm strong By Popow-Kipow

Warning: typo, semi-cannon, EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Hurt/comfort &amp; friendship

Rated: T

Chapter sebelumnya: "Lantas, urat byakugan milik siapa yang akan diambil?"

"Itu akan segera aku pertimbangkan dengan tetua yang lain, sebelum itu apakah Uchiha-san bersedia menerima pertukaran ini?"

"Akan aku terima bila Hyuga yang bersangkutan memberikannya tanpa paksaan dari siapa pun."

Chapter 2: What?

Pertemuan yang dimulai sejak siang hari itu berakhir saat senja mulai datang, sebagian besar Hyuga dari souke maupun bunke mulai berhamburan keluar ruang pertemuan, menyisakan para tetua termasuk Hiashi, ada juga Hinata dan Hanabi ditambah lagi dengan satu-satunya Uchiha di ruangan itu, Sasuke. Mereka duduk merapat ke arah Hiashi. Ia tahu hal ini bukan hal yang mudah diputuskan, bahkan lelaki paruh baya itu pun sudah mengerahkan seluruh fikirannya untuk kali ini, bahkan dari siang ke sore pun rasanya tidak cukup untuk membahas masalah ini dengan seluruh Hyuga, sehingga ia memohon penambahan waktu hari ini.

"Maaf karena aku membuat kalian tertahan di sini lebih lama, namun sebenarnya sejak tadi malam aku dan para tetua telah membahas masalah inidan memperoleh putusan pertama…" Ucapannya menggantung, sedikit ia melirik kearah tetua bermata putih total. Pria tua itu mengangguk meyakinkan Hiashi untuk segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Urat siapa yang akan diambil? Hinata…" Perempuan yang namanya disebut itu seketika mendongak kearahnya, mungkinkah ia yang akan dikorbankan? Mungkin saja, tapi bagai mana? Ia adalah shinobi Hyuga, tapi tanpa byakugan masihkah dia bisa menjadi seorang shinobi? Apa benar para tetua belum percaya akan kekuatannya? Selemah itukah dia dimata para tetua?

"Aku akan memberikan urat byakuganku, dan kau yang menjadi pemimpin Hyuga…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kata-kata itu digantung, membuat penasaran Hanabi, Hinata dan Sasuke yang notabene belum mengetahui keputusan sebenarnya dari tetua Hyuga.

"Itu jika kau bisa mengalahkan aku dalam duel." Lanjut Hiashi, matanya terpejam meresapi perkataannya sendiri, ini bukan untuk membuktikan Hinata lemah, ia menyadari Hinata kini adalah shinobi yang hebat. Bahkan sang putri mampu menjadi lebih kuat tanpa pelatihan khusus darinya dan Hyuga, padahal umumnya Hyuga yang kuat adalah Hyuga yang sudah menguasai seluruh jurus yang diajarkan oleh tetua. Hal ini ditujukan untuk melihat apa Hinata masih berperasaan terlalu lembut? Jika dia bisa mengalahkan ayahnya dalam duel, maka itu artinya Hinata sudah mengatasi kelemah lembutannya. Tapi jika tidak, untuk apa mempertahannkannya sebagai calon ketua yang tidak tegaan, apa jika ada yang merengek meminta kehancuran Hyuga maka ia akan melaksanakannya karena tidak tega?

Hinata merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu, saat ia harus berduel dengan hanabi yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya, untuk membuktikan siapakah yang kelak pantas menjadi ketua Hyuga. Bedanya sekarang ia harus berduel melawan Ayahnya sendiri. Ia memikirkan akan kembali kalah dalam duel, jujur saja ia tidak pernah menang saat bertarung dengan sesama Hyuga, seperti saat dengan Hanabi, atau dengan Neji saat ujian chunin pertamanya. Bukan takut kalah, Hinata tak ingin melukai sang ayah, bagaimana pun selama ini Hiashi merendahkannya, tetaplah Hyuga Hiashi seorang ayah yang begitu disayanginya.`Otou-sama belum percaya kah?`

"Hinata, sanggupkah kau melakukan itu? Kau boleh tidak memberikan urat itu, tapi kami tidak akan pernah memposisikanmu sebagai mana kami memposisikan Hanabi, kau tidak akan mendapat latihan Hyuga selamanya, tidak menjadi pemimpin dalam pasukan dan tidak bisa menjadi calon pemimpin Hyuga." Pertanyaan dengan nada sinis itu terlontar dari tetua yang notabene merupakan Ojii-sama nya. Hinata sudah merasakan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakek, Hinata bukan ingin mendapat kedudukan yang tinggi dalam Hyuga, ia hanya ingin sang ayah mengakuinya. Tapi bukan dengan cara kasar seperti pertarungan.

Hanabi menoleh pada orang yang bisa dipanggilnya Onee-sama, kakak yang sejak kecil ia anggap kuat dan baik. Benar kuat, namun terlalu baik untuk ukuran shinobi. Hanabi takut sang kakak akan menerima duel itu, bagai mana kalau dia kalah? Percuma saja latihannya selama ini, tanpa byakugan jurus-jurusnya jadi tidak berfungsi optimal.`Onee-sama, aku selalu percaya padamu. Putuskanlah yang terbaik!` Hanabi hanya bisa berseru dalam hati melihat Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat untuk berfikir.

"Tak perlu memutuskannya sekarang, kau bisa mengatakannya besok dalm pertemuan ke2." Kakek Hinata memandang bosan kearah Hanabi yang berekspresi cemas dan Hinata yang bimbang. Sasuke berfikir suasana Uchiha di masa lalu lebih baik dari pada di klan Hyuga. Kakeknya selalu bersikap hangat walau sejak dahulu Uchiha dikenal dingin, ayahnya juga selalu memperhatikan latihannya.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kali ini sampai di sini saja, besok akan dilanjutkan pada pukul 1 siang seperti tadi. Terimakasih, Uchiha-san berkenan hadir. Dan semua tolong rahasiakan bahasan ini!" Hiashi mengakhiri rapat itu, pria paruh baya itu pergi menghiraukan sang putri sulung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Ruang pertemuan kini telah dikosongkan, tak disangka kini matahari sudah benar-benar tak menampakan dirinya lagi, sudah pukul 7 malam. Artinya Sasuke akan terlambat ke penyambutan kepulangannya di rumah Uchiha, tuan rumah yang terlambat?

"Sasuke-san, bukankah acaramu seharusnya sudah dimulai?" Hinata yang sedang memasang sandal bertalinya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang tengah mengenakan sepatu shinobi disampingnya. Sasuke membelakkan matanya, apa teman-temannya sudah menunggu di rumah tanpa pengawasannya? Jangan sampai, mereka akan menghancurkan halaman rumah dalam sekejap.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu."

"Ah, begitu? Aku ikut." Hinata dan sasuke melangkah bersama menuju kediaman Sasuke, Hinata berjalan di depan Sasuke, membukakan gerbang kediaman Hyuga, begitu pula seterusnya Hinata tetap berjalan di depan laki-laki bermata hitam itu. Mereka tidak terlalu akrab, jadi selama di perjalanan tak ada satu pun percakapan yang hadir di antara mereka.

Sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke yang terbuka, Hinta berhenti seketika, maksudnya ia akan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan di depannya. Sasuke mendorong pelan kedua bahu Hinata dari belakang, seolah berkata `tak perlu sungkan masuk saja!` Mereka tak menyadari 10 pasang mata manusia ditambah sepasang mata anjing yang menatap tak percaya sejak kemunculan dua orang berambut biru itu di dekat gerbang. Ditambah dengan Sasuke yang memegang bahu Hinata seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke? Bagai mana bisa mereka muncul bersamaan? Apa sasuke baru saja pergi berdua dengan Hinata? Apa yang membuat mereka terlambat? Guk? Pertanyaan tak terlontar semacam itulah yang hinggap di kepala mereka. Hinata hanya menunduk dan Sasuke hanya bertampang tanpa dosa.

"A-ano…gomenasai kami terlambat." Tubuh Hinata membungkuk nyaris 90o, membuat tatapan tanpa berkedip tadi dialihkan oleh masing-masing pemilik mata.

"Cih, sudah aku duga kalian akan menghancurkan sesuatu bahkan sebelum masuk ke rumah." Sasuke menggerutu, sesekali menatap cup lampu tamannya yang terbuat dari pahatan batu, kini menjadi terbagi menjadi pecahan tak berguna.

"Huaaa, itu aku tidak sengaja…lagi pula aku menyenggolnya karena Akamaru rerus mengendus kepala baruku" Si rambut pirang tiba-tiba histeris, rupanya ia baru saja memangkas pendek rambutnya, membuat anjing bertubuh besar itu penasaran dibuanya.

"Hei, jangan salahkan Akamaru, kau saja baka dan ceroboh." Kiba tak terima sahabatnya disalahkan oleh orang yang disebutnya baka. Pertengkaran akan terus berlanjut hingga nanti, namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi tak sepenuhnya hilang dari otak mereka.

Rumah bergaya tradisional itu terlihat ramai bahkan dari luar halaman, rumah yang biasanya sepi bak tak berpenghuni itu kini diriuhkan oleh beberapa orang yang nampaknya sebaya. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah berguling-guling di lantai kayu kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, itu akibat ulah Kiba yang memasukan sekor kumbang gatal milik teman satu timnya ke dalam baju laki-laki pirang itu. Keributan bertambah akibat Shino yang menuntut serangganya harus kembali dalam keadaan hidup, tapi melihat bagaimana Naruto berguling-guling, maka kemungkinan besar kumbang naas itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Chouji berusaha menjadi penengah antar Kiba yang mengeluarkan air mata karena tertawa dengan Shino yang hampir mencekik sahabatnya dengan sekumpulan serangga hitam. Kaki Naruto tak sengaja menendang wajah Shikamaru yang awalnya tertidur lelap, pemuda jenius itu mengangkat kaki Naruto setinggi tubuhnya hingga membuat naruto berteriak menahan gatal akibat tidak bisa lagi melampiaskannya dengan cara berguling. Akamaru yang ternyata sedang flu mengendus tita hitam milik Sai sehingga ia bersin dan menumpahkan tinta itu ke sekujur bulu putihnya. Sai berusaha meminta ganti rugi pada Kiba yang hampir mati karena tertawa.

Para gadis juga sudah sibuk bergosip ria dengan suara yang melengking menusuk gendang telinga, juga berkelahi kecil meributkan hal yang hanya sekedar perkataan. Seperti candaan pedas dari gadis Yamanaka yang mampu memanaskan Sakura, candaan pedas berbalas ejekan menyakitkan, sehingga membuat Tenten geram dan segera membekap bibir kedua gadis cantik itu. Memang jika mereka sedah berkumpul, maka adalah keributan yang tercipta, namun itu juga merupakan hal yang mereka rindukan selama ini.

Lalu bagai mana dengan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak terlibat dalam keanarkisan itu? Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa, dia pusing melihat keadaan rumahnya. Hinata, yang ternyata tak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dalam acara ini hanya diam merenungkan apa yang dibahas dalam pertemuan klannya tadi siang, ini bukan masalah kecil, ini dilema yang terasa berat baginya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata termenung sendiri merasa perlu menyadarkan Hinata, ini juga ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, yang tadi tidak usah terlalu difikirkan." Kericuhan lenyap seketika, semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi antara mereka?

TBC

Hai…#cengangas-sengenges, Popou udah edit chapter 1 dan publish chapter 2, arigatou udah dibaca fictnya. Oh ya, untuk judul `what?` karena di chapter ini banyak kalimat tannya nya (reader-san: masa? Popow:#jangan-jangan reader-san:Bodo! Popow:Tuh kan…). Jangan kapok mampir lagi baca kelanjutan I'm weak, I'm strong. Arigatou.

Kalau ada flame dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati sebagai pembangun semangat, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.

**Cahya Uchiha: **Terimakasih sudah baca dan koreksi I'm weak, I'm strong, gomen untuk penulisan Uchiha yang salah, Popow pusing terlalu banyak H di mana-mana. Uchiha, Hyuga, Hinata, Hiashi, sharinggan, Konoha…tapi udah Popow edit. Sasuke bukan antagonis di sini.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Hinata terjebak antara penyelamatan klan, atau mempertahankan kekuatammya sendiri. Mana yang akan dipilihnya? Apabila melenyapkan kekuatannya bisa menyelamatkan Hyuga, maka…

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm weak, I'm strong By Popow-Kipow

Warning: typo, semi-cannon, EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Hurt/comfort &amp; friendship

Rated: T

Chapter sebelumnya: "Hei, jangan salahkan Akamaru, kau saja baka dan ceroboh." Kiba tak terima sahabatnya disalahkan oleh orang yang disebutnya baka. Pertengkaran akan terus berlanjut hingga nanti, namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi tak sepenuhnya hilang dari otak mereka.

"Sudahlah Hinata, yang tadi tidak usah terlalu difikirkan." Kericuhan lenyap seketika, semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi antara mereka?

Chapter 3:Hinata no Ketsui

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau tadi dari mana?" Naruto yang tadinya hanya bertanya dalam hati, kini melontarkan pertanyaannya karena melihat sikap Sasuke yang aneh. Terlebih Hinata yang tersenyum seperti itu setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu!" Hiashi mengharuskan pertemuan di kediaman Hyuuga tadi dirahasiakan, entah apa tujuannya, tapi Sasuke berfikir mungkin ada tujuan di balik kerahasiaan itu. Mungkin masalah keamanan atau lainnya.

"Hinata…kau tadi dari mana bersama teme?" Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, laki-laki bermata biru itu melempar pertanyaan pada gadis Hyuuga yang hanya diam tak berkata-kata. Melihat orang-orang yang penasaran, Sasuke jadi berminat untuk sedikit menggoda Naruto, cemburu hn?

"Tidak…"

"Aku dari rumah Hyuuga dan bertemu dengan ayahnya." Sasuke menyeringai setelah memotong ucapan Hinata. Sangat seru jika melihat Naruto yang marah, dan benar saja respon Naruto adalah marah setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ayo lah, jangan-jangan Sasuke melamar Hinata, padahal Hinata itu untuknya, bukan untuk rival sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Sakura sudah mulai beraut sedih dan Hinata yang merona melihat Naruto, sementara yang lain masih penasaran, pertanyaan dalam kepala mereka belumlah terjawab. Naruto menyodorkan kepalan tangan berperbannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang terus memasang seringai yang mencurigakan.

"Ayo! Pesanan sudah datang!" Suara Chouji membuyarkan suasana yang panas. Makan malam kali ini mereka memang memesan yakiniku dari kedai tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Dua orang kurir tampak kesulitan membawa pesanan dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah menenteng tungku pemanas di tangannya. Lee sudah berjingkrak sabil memindahkan benda-benda yang dianggap menghalangi di sekitar meja makan berkaki rendah.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung meriah dengan beragam menu yang memenuhi meja makan, semua larut dalam obrolan ringan dan masih mempertanyakan penyebab keterlambatan Sasuke dan Hinata, namun yang ditanya hanya mengatakan pertemuan ini mengenai masalah finansial Uchiha yang belum stabil. Terpaksa Sasuke yang berbohong, ia tahu Hinata bukan tipe orang yang ahli dalam hal ini, terlebih ia mengerti Hinata sedang memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting dari pada menutupi kebenaran penyebab mereka terlambat.

Hinata hanya menatap daging panggang di depannya dengan tatapan kosong, berfikir, besok ia harus memberikan keputusan di pertemuan ke 2. Hiashi sepertinya tak juga mengerti bahwa putri sulungnya tak menginginkan kekuasaan atas Hyuuga, Hinata hanya ingin sang ayah mengakuinya seperti dulu. Tapi tetua seolah tak memberi pilihan baginya, jika ia memberikan urat byakugannya pun ia tetap tidak akan diakui lagi oleh Hyuuga. Hanya dengan cara berduel dengan sang ayah lalu mengalahkannya barulah ia akan diakui. Tak tahukah tetua bahwa ia tak akan tega melukai ayahnya sendiri, bahkan saat dulu berduel dengan Hanabi sesungguhnya hinata sengaja membiarkan Hanabi memukulnya dari pada harus ia yang memukul Hanabi. Jika sekarang ia melakukan hal serupa, maka yang terjadi bukan hanya tidak diakui oleh klan, tapi juga ia tak kan bisa menggunakan byakugannya lagi untuk selamanya. Hinata ingin menjadi shinobi yang kuat, lalu melindungi Hyuuga dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Hinata mengagetkan semua orang dengan cara berdiri tiba-tiba, matanya memancarkan kegundahan yang amat kentara, ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menangis. Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya lemah, namun selama ini ia selalu berusaha menjadi lebih kuat, sepertinya semua orang menganggap ketidak tegaanya merupakan kelemahan gadis berponi rata itu.

"Hinata, ada apa? Duduklah, kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali." Naruto menahan Hinata yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan terlihat seperti akan segera lari. Naruto heran akan Hinata yang melamun sejak datang hingga sekarang. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, Kiba tahu jika Hinata sudah seperti ini pasti ia sedang ada masalah dengan klannya sendiri, tapi pria Inuzuka juga tahu bahwa jika ia menyinggung soal itu saat keadaan Hinata seperti sekarang maka yang akan terjadi adalah Hinata yang tersiksa karena keinginannya untuk menagis menjadi tertahan lebih lama, Hinata tidak ingin menangis di depan orang lain. Semua menghentikan kesibukan makan mereka, termasuk Chouji. Hinata berusaha tegar, ia tak ingin menghancurkan keceriaan teman-temannya, ia tersenyum lalu menghela nafas untuk menetralkan sakit yang sampai mencekik kerongkongannya.

"G-gomen, aku harus pulang, aku lupa besok pagi aku ada janji dengan Hanabi." Tubuhnya membungkuk meminta maaf.

Hinata tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, dua orang bunke menyambut kedatangnnya dengan ramah seraya membukakan pintu. Namun selepas Hinata masuk, dua pria itu saling melempar tatapan kasihan. "Sayang sekali jika Hinata-sama tidak bisa lagi menggunakan byakugan." Ucapan pria berbaju hitam itu direspon dengan anggukan dari yang berbaju abu-abu. Rupanya keputusan tetua sudah di publikasikan pada seluruh Hyuuga.

Hinata berkeliling rumah untuk mencari sang ayah, mulai dari ruang tamu sampai halaman belakang ia telusuri, bahkan saat ia ketuk pintu kamar Otou-sannya nya tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Hinata berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan kamar ayahnya dengan kanmarnya dan kamar Hanabi, menyerah mencari ayahnya dan akan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Hanabi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk, remaja berambut cokelat itu berfikir pasti sang kakak masih memikirkan pertemuan tadi.

"Nee-sama! Boleh aku ke kamarmu? Aku tidak bisa tidur." Hanabi akan mencoba berbicara dengan Hinata yang terlihat sedih.

"Ah! Ayo, boleh." Hinata yang sedikit melamun terkejut dengan keberadaaan Hanabi dihadapannya. Mereka masuk ke kamar Hinata, ini adalah pembicaraan khusus antar saudara perempuan.

"Nee-sama, apa kau sedih?" Respon yang di dapat Hanabi adalah gelengan kepala dari orang yang ditanya. Ia tau perempuan berambut biru tua itu tengah berbohong, tak mungkin jika tak sedih jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan seperti itu. Namun sikap Hinata yang keras kepala membuatnya tak mengakui hal tersebut. Hanabi menatap sendu wajah cantik di hadapannya yang dibubuhi dengan senyuman paksa. Selalu seperti ini, menyimpan sendiri kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Maklum, Hiashi mengajarkan kedua anaknya untuk tegar dan tak cengeng. Tapi manusia tetap harus berbagi masalah, meski setegar apa pun dia.

"Nee-Sama…Aku selalu percaya padamu, sejak dulu aku tahu Nee-sama itu kuat dan baik, dan Nee-sama tetap seperti itu sampai sekarang. Begitupun saat ini, aku percaya Nee-sama bisa memutuskan yang terbaik." Hanabi menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata, berusaha menguatkan hati perempuan berambut biru tua itu.

"Aku…tidak yakin ini benar, tapi aku sudah mempunyai keputusannya." Mata Byakugan itu terbelak mendengar penuturan tersebut, sekejap raut sedih itu berganti dengan senyuman lebar. Benar, keputusan Hinata sudah bulat, dan besok siang akan ia ungkapkan hal itu di dalam pertemuan ke2.

Siang ini matahari tak memberi hangatnya, yang mendominasi adalah dinginnya salju di awal musim dingin. Udara yang mampu membekukan jari ini tak membuat Uchiha Sasuke untuk berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang berselimut salju cukup tebal. Salah satu tangannya yang masih sempurna terlihat dibalut oleh sarung tangan warna hitam, nafas hangatnya mengepulkan asap tipis. Rumah Hyuuga sudah ada di depannya, tak berbeda sejak pertama kali ia datang ke komplek ini, masih sepi dan tenang, padahal hari ini seluruh klan berkumpul di ruang pertemuan, namun solah tak ada satu orang pun dalam ruangan itu. Pintu berbahan kayu itu dijaga oleh dua orang bunke berseragam chunin, mereka mempersilahkan Uchiha tunggal itu untuk masuk.

Udara di luar yang dingin, terasa lebih dingin di ruangan ini. Padahal sebuah pemanas ruangan nampak hidup di pojok ruangan, entahlah mungkin suasananya yang membuat dingin. Sasuke duduk di jajaran souke setelah Hiashi mempersilahkan, Hinata terlihat cemas di samping kanannya. Melihat anggota pertemuan telah lengkap, Hiashi membuka pertemuan ke2 ini.

"Baiklah, seperti yang telah dipertimbangkan oleh tetua dalam pertemuan pertama, pertemuan ke2 ini akan berfokus pada keputusan Hinata, jadi…aku harap Hinata sudah memiliki peputusan yang tepat." Semua menatap penasaran pada orang yang diminta mengatakan keputusannya. Hinata menghela nafas berat, dia melirik sedikit wajah ayahnya yang keras.

"A-ano, aku sudah mempertimbangkan semua ini, dan keputusanku adalah aku akan memberikan urat byakuganku tanpa pertarungan dengan Tou-sama." Ini diluar pilihan yang diberikan oleh tetua, tapi hanya ini yang sanggup dilakukannya. Biarlah ia tidak bisa menjadi shinobi lagi, ia ingin klannya aman tanpa harus melukai ayahnya sendiri. Hiashi menggeram mendenhar hal itu, putrinya yang lemah tetap tak berubah, tetap lembek dan tidak punya keberanian. Segera pria paruh baya itu berdiri mendekat kearah putri sulungnya, melayangkan tatapan marah yang mampu menciutkan nyali Hyuuga Hinata.

"Jika kau memang ingin memberikan uratmu, maka berdirilah dan kalahlah dalam pertarungan denganku, saat ini juga!" Hiashi berteriak marah, lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Keputusan Hinata rupanya tak didengar oleh sang ayah, Hinata terbelak mendapat bentakan dari Hiashi.

"Baiklah, pertarungan akan dimulai di halaman." Tetua memimpin para Hyuuga untuk keluar dari sana, menuju halaman belakang komplek Hyuga yang tertutup benteng tinggi. Hiashi sudah berdiri di sana, wajahnya yang keras semakin kentara dengan urat byakugan yang mencuat di pelipisnya, mengidahkan salju yang turun di tengah hari. Sasuke yang notabene bukan Hyuuga dan baru pertama melihat adegan pertarungan antara ayah dan anak hanya menggeleng tak percaya, Fugaku saja tidak sampai seperti itu padanya.

Hinata sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Hiashi, tak ada pilihan lain jika seperti ini ia akan bertarung dengan ayahnya sendiri, hal yang ingin dihindarinya kini terjadi juga.

"Hyuuga Hinata, jangan mencoba mengalah dariku." Ketua Hyuuga itu sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Seorang pria tua bermata putih berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai wasit. Terpaksa Hinata pun berdiri dengan posisi siap bertarung.

"Bersiaplah! Hajime!" Sesaat setelah tetua itu menyingkir, maka pertarungnpun dimulai dengan Hiashi yang melayangkan jyuukennya ke arah perut Hinata, namun Hinata masih bisa menangkisnya. Selanjutnya Hiashi bersiap menggunakan hakke rokujuuyonsho, Hinata tahu hal itu dan Hinata hanya menghindar dan menakis serangan itu dengan juuken biasa. Tak ayal hal itu makin membuat Hiashi geram, lawannya hanya menghindar tanpa mengeluarkan jurus yang berarti. Sebuah juuken mendarat di perut Hinata dan membuatnya terpental hinnga mencapai tembok benteng. Hanabi terlonjak melihat hal itu, 'Jangan mengalah Nee-sama' Jeritan tak terdengar itu terucap darinya yang teramat khwatir melihat sang kakak berdiri dengan bergetar.

"Mana jurus yang selama ini kau buat sendiri? Keluarkanlah karena aku akan melakukan serangan yang berikutnya!" Tanpa sedikitpun rasa kasihan, Hiashi kembali bersiap lagi dengan hakke rokujuuyonsho. 2 pukulan, 4 pukulan, 8 pukulan, 16 pukulan, Hinata terlonjak beberapa kali hanya dalam beberapa pukulan.

Flash back

"Hinata, mulai sekarang kau akan aku latih untuk mempersiapkanmu menjadi Hyuuga yang kuat." Hiashi memandang Hinata kecil yang tingginya hanya sebatas pahanya, dari wajah bulat itu terlihat senyuman kecil, Hiashi mengusap lembut rambut pendek sang putri.

"Tou-sama memang baik padaku, apa Tou-sama akan melatihku setiap hari?" Wajah lucunya miring ke kiri. Sang ayah tersenyum seraya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan putri kecilnya, tak lupa memegangi kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Tentu, Tou-sama akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan adik dalam perut Kaa-sama yang akan segera lahir." Hinata mengannguk mengerti lalu menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya ke pelukan sang ayah. Begitu sehangat musim panas yang menjadi latar waktu saat itu.

Flash back off

Hinata tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya yang indah bersama sang ayah, ini sudah hamper sampai ke pukulan ke 64. Ia menonaktifkan byakugannya dan menatap sendu wajah garang ayahnya. Ke mana Otou-sama yang memeluknya saat itu? Pelukan hangat harus berganti dengan pukulan yang menyakitkan.

Hinata terpental dan mendarat di tumpukan salju, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Dingin yang amat kentara ia rasakan jauh di dalam hatinya. Sasuke menghentikan Hiashi yang sudah bersiap menyerang lagi.

"Hiashi-sama, sudah cukup! Lagi pula aku tak begitu membutuhkan urat itu, bila yang harus terjadi adalah pertarungan seperti ini, aku memilih tidak datang sejak pertemuan pertama." Sasuke menjauh setelah mengatakan hal itu, niatnya ia akan pulang saja, namun suara Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius menyerang Tou-sama sekarang dan aku tak akan mengalah. Sasuke-san Harus pulang dari sini dengan urat byakugan yang sudah tercangkok di matanya." Hinata berharap hal ini bisa membuat sang ayah kembali seperti dulu, baik siapa pun yang menang, yang terpenting adalah ayahnya yang kembali seperti dulu. Hinata bangkit seraya menghapus darah yang keluar melewati sudut bibirnya.

Mereka sudah sama-sama bersiap, Hiashi dan Hinata berlari ke arah yang sama, dengan juuken yang sama, namun dengan kondisi yang berbeda, Hinata yang mengalami luka dalam dan Hiashi yang tak tergoteres sedikitpun. Pukulan Hiashi tepat pada sasaran, Hinata terantuk ke arah ayahnya. Ini saat yang ia tunggu, ia memeluk tubuh Hiashi, untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia merasakan hal yang pernah ia rasakan saat kecil.

"Tou-sama, maaf aku kalah." Pandangnnya mengabur, seketika air mata meluncur di pipinya. Tubuhnya yang mati rasa bergetar dalam tangis, tak ada balasan dari pelukan itu. Tubuh Hinata merosot lemas dalam pelukan itu, dan hal terakhir yang mampu ai rasakan sebelum tak sadarkan diri adalah tangan Hiashi yang memegangi bahunya. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan setelahnya pandangan menjadi gelap total.

TBC

Hai…#cengangas-sengenges, Popow udah publish chapter 3, tapi lebih telat dari yang sebelumnya ya… Gomen, Popow dinas malem soalnya (reader-san: Siapa? Popow: Popo-Kipow reader-san: yang nanya! #huaaa). Arigatou udah dibaca fictnya. Jangan kapok mampir lagi baca kelanjutan I'm weak, I'm strong. Arigatou.

Kalau ada flame atau koreksi dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.

**Devilish Grin:** Gomen untuk judul, Popow memang kesulitan menentukan judul, jadi ini salah satu penyebab popow ga pernah menang tiap ikutan lomba cerpen #yaah!curhat. Masih bingung ya? Kalau ini tentang apaan? Ada di summary, tapi memang belum sampai kesana karena alurnya lambat. Popow salah nama lagi, pantesan Popow liat nama Hyuuga kaya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Di chapter ini Popow udah pakai 2u, di chapter selanjutnya juga. Arigatou ya udah mau baca dan koreksi fict ini.

**Dindachan06: **Ini udah lanjut, arigatou udah mau baca I'm weak, I'm strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Hinata terjebak antara penyelamatan klan, atau mempertahankan kekuatammya sendiri. Mana yang akan dipilihnya? Apabila melenyapkan kekuatannya bisa menyelamatkan Hyuga, maka…

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm weak, I'm strong By Popow-Kipow

Warning: typo, semi-cannon, EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Hurt/comfort &amp; friendship

Rated: T

Chapter sebelumnya:Hiashi dan Hinata berlari ke arah yang sama, dengan juuken yang sama, namun dengan kondisi yang berbeda, Hinata yang mengalami luka dalam dan Hiashi yang tak tergoteres sedikitpun. Pukulan Hiashi tepat pada sasaran, Hinata terantuk ke arah ayahnya. Ini saat yang ia tunggu, ia memeluk tubuh Hiashi, untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia merasakan hal yang pernah ia rasakan saat kecil.

"Tou-sama, maaf aku kalah." Pandangnnya mengabur, seketika air mata meluncur di pipinya. Tubuhnya yang mati rasa bergetar dalam tangis, tak ada balasan dari pelukan itu. Tubuh Hinata merosot lemas dalam pelukan itu, dan hal terakhir yang mampu ai rasakan sebelum tak sadarkan diri adalah tangan Hiashi yang memegangi bahunya. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan setelahnya pandangan menjadi gelap total.

Chapter 4: Bye Byakugan!

Diatas futon tebal itu tubuh seorang gadis berbaring tak berdaya, dari luar ia terlihat baik-baik saja, namun sesungguhnya bagian dalam tubuhnya terluka amat parah. Seorang ahli medis Hyuuga mengalirkan chakra ke bawah dada Hyuuga Hinata, berharap aliran chakranya mampu membuat perempuan berambut biru tua itu terbangun. Hyuuga Hiashi menatap sendu putri sulungnya yang begitu terlihat rapuh dihadapannya. Ia bukan bermaksud menyiksa anaknya sendiri, ia hanya tak ingin tetua memandang remeh Hinata yang memilih menyerahkan byakugannya tanpa pertarungan.

"Hiashi-sama, sejauh ini luka Hinata-sama sudah berangsur pulih. Jika ada sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil saya ke mari." Dokter itu mengemasi seluruh peralatannya, dan pamit pada sang pemimpin Hyuuga yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula.

"Hinata, maafkan aku…"Mata ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi ini terpejam erat meresapi rasa sakit yang dialami putri sulungnya. Hiashi sudah bernegosiasi dengan para tetua, ia meminta pencangkokan urat itu dibatalkan, namun apa daya, kekuasaan para tetua lebih dominan dari pada kekuasaannya sebagai ketua klan. Dan akhirnya tetap saja Hinata akan segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekuatan byakugannya.

Setelah tiga hari sejak kalahnya Hinata dalam duel dengan sang ayah, Hunata baru sadarkan diri, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok Hanabi yang terlihat harap-harap cemas menanti matanya terbuka. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya telah menghilang, entah apa yang terjadi selepas pertarungn itu, yang pasti Hinata bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit walau ia tak sadarkan diri. Hinata tahu, tak lama lagi ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan byakugan lagi. Mata itu akan menjadi mata bisa, selama ini jurus-jurusnya amat mengandalkan byakugan, mungkinkah ia bisa menggunakan jurusnya tanpa dukungan jurus khas Hyuuga itu?

"Hanabi, aku ingin berjalan-jalan, dan melihat-lihat semua hal dengan byakuganku yang masih dapat berfungsi."

ooo

Dengan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana panjang, Hinata menyusuri pusat keramaian konoha, dan berjalan terus ke arah timur mengrah ke bukit yang tertutup salju ia lewati terus hingga sampailah pada tempat yang dituju, hutan tempat ia biasa berlatih sendirian. Sudah lama Hinata tidak ke tempat ini, terakhir kali gadis Hyuuga itu ke sini adalah saat musim semi, dimana pohon-pohon ditumbuhi daun hijau yang lebat, dan bunga liar bermekaran di sekitarnya. Kini pemandangan di dominasi warna putih dan cokelat dari batang pepohonan yang kehilangan daunnya.

"Byakugan!" Garis-garis urat mulai menonjol di pelipis dengan kornea yang membesar. Tangan lentiknya mengusap batang pohon yang selalu ia pukuli kala berlatih, mulai bersiap dengan kuda-kuda setelahnya terdengar suara-suara pukulan.

"Hia…hap!" Sesekali ia mengusap pelipisnya. Sebentar lagi Hinata tak akan bisa merasakan hal ini, urat dipelipisnya takan menonjol lagi, kornea nya tidak bisa lagi melihat benda menjadi tembus pandang. Biarkanlah perempuan berkulit putih ini untuk mengalirkan chakranya ke mata, karena mulai besok ia tidak lagi bisa melakukannya. Ya, operasi pencangkokan itu akan dilakukan besok, jadi waktunya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahanpun sangt singkat.

Flash back

"Hinata, fokuskan chakramu ke mata dan kau akan melihat apa yang ada di dalam sini!" Hyuuga Hiashi memegang sebuah kotak tertutup di tangnnya, ini saatnya bagi Hinata untuk bisa menggunakan keistimewaan mata Hyuuga.

"Hai! Byakugan!" Hinata kecil bersikeras mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengalirkan chakra. Dan berhasil. Mata bundarnya bisa melihat isi dari kotak itu, sebuah kunai.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Melihat sang cucu mencoba byakugan untuk pertama kalinya, lelaki tua yang merupakan kakek Hinata terlihat menanti hasil baik yang didapat oleh cucu pertamanya.

"Sebuah kunai, benarkah?" Byakugan baru itu bergulir ke berbagai arah, terlihat sesuatu yang mengalir dari tubuh sang kakek dan ayah, yang ternyata adalah aliran chakra mereka.

"Nee, Tou-sama? Apa yang mengalir itu adalah chakra?"

"Ya, benar! Dengan begini kau sudah bisa melanjutkan tahap latihan yang berikutnya." Hinata merupakan Hyuuga dengan pengendalian chakra yang baik, buktinya ia sudah bisa menggunakan byakugan saat pertama kali latihan. Biasanya perlu 3 sampai 5 kali latihan untuk bisa mengaktifkan byakugan. Dan itu membuat tetua amat mengharapkan Hinata untuk menjadi calon pemimpin Hyuuga kelak.

Flash back off

"Wah, kau ini rajin sekali, bahkan di cuaca sedingin ini pun kau berlatih, dan lagi akhir-akhir ini kan tida ada misi." Pemuda berambut kuning pendek itu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Hinata sudah bisa merasakannya bahkan dari jarak lebih dari 1 km, segera ia hentikan kegiatannya.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata membungkuk memberi salam, wajahnya semakin memerah melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Byakugan!"

"Hei…hei! Kau ingin sparing denganku? Baiklah gunakan taijutsu!" Ya, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia ingin menggunakan byakugannya untuk melihat aliran chakra laki-laki berkulit tan ini, dan sekedar sparing dengannya. Selama kurang lebih 30 menit mereka melatih taijutsu, dan berakhir dengan tawa akibat Naruto yang babak belur bukan karena dipukul, tapi karena tergelincir di es.

"Nee, Hinata? Jika ada waktu luang kita bisa sparing lagi, ternyata sparing denganmu begitu menguras tenaga." Senyuman di bibir merah gadis itu pudar seketika, ini tidak bisa dilakukannya lagi nanti. Dan Hinata mulai berfikir, masihkah ia pantas mengejar Naruto yang sangat kuat? Masihkah ia bisa menjalankan misi dengan Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru? Masihkah ia bisa membantu Sakura dan ino memeriksa pasien di rumah sakit? Tak akan pernah ia beritahukan kepada siapapun tentang operasi pencangkokan urat byakugannya yang akan dijalaninya esok hari. Hinata tak ingin teman-temannya berfikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai klannya.

ooo

Hinata berbaring di atas ranjang ruang medis kediaman Hyuuga, di sisi kanannya juga terdapat ranjang yang ditempati oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Ada 4 orang tenaga medis Hyuuga di sini, 2 dokter dan 2 suster. Satu orang suster membius Hinata, sekilas Sasuke melihat Hianta yang sudah lenyap kesadarannya. Sasuke heran, bagai mana bisa gadis ini merelakan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk melindungi klannya. Sepengetahuan Sasuke, byakugan merupakan hal yang penting bagi setiap Hyuuga. Tidak bisa menggunakan byakugan sama saja dengan bukan Hyuuga. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata benar- benar harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada byakugan miliknya.

Tak lama Sasuke mulai menyusul Hinata ke alam bawah sadar akibat bius yang disuntikan padanya. Hal terakhir yang bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya adalah benda basah yang diletakan pada sekitar mata mereka. Setelahnya tak ada lagi selain gelap yang pekat.

Sejak lebih dari 100 semenjak matinya segel pelindung byakugan, tak pernah ada lagi usaha untuk mengaktifkannya, baru saat inilah tetua Hyuuga generasi sekarang memutuskan untuk mengaktifkannya lagi.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi ahli bedah di sisi Hinata, seorang perawat sibuk memilah pisau oprerasi yang cocok digunakan untuk membuka kulit pasien. Pria berbaju putih itu mengambil pisau yang disodorkan oleh suster, operasi sudah benar-benar dimulai saat kulit mulus sang Hyuuga disayatnya dengan pisau steril yang dingin. Sedikit demi sedikit dan dengan bantuan suster, permukaan kulit dan daging di dekat mata kanan Hinata mulai terbuka. Segaris senyum lega terlihat di wajah sang dokter, objek yang akan dipotong dari Hyuuga Hinata sudah terlihat, selanjutnya tinggal memotong. Begitu perlahan dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, salah sedikit saja maka orang yang sedang dibedahnya akan kehilangan lebih daripada byakugan, buta total atau lebih parah kematian.

"Huh…" Sudah terpotong dengan sukses, suster menyimpan benda itu dengan hati-hati kedalam wadah khusus, selanjutnya untuk mata yang satunya lagi, prosesnya sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan nyaris saja urat yang lain ikut terpotong, beruntung tidak terjadi. Dengan begitu operasi pengangkatan urat byakugan sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal menutup kulitnya yang terbuka, melilit kepala hingga menutupi matanya dengan perban khusus berisi ramuan rahasia.

Begitu pula di sisi Sasuke, seorang dokter bedah dan seorang susuter melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan pada Hinata. Namun yang berbeda adalah mereka tidak langsung menutup kulit lelaki Uchiha itu. Dokter dan suster yang tadi membedah Hinata kini mulai bergabung merapat ke arah Sasuke, mereka akan mulai mencangkokan uratnya. Ini lebih sulit dari proses pemotongan, maka mereka memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama.

Diluar ruangan terlihat Hiashi dan 3 orang tetua lainnya, Hiashi menatap pintu ruang medis dengan khawatir, semua berharap operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Yang di luar sudah menunggu sangat lama.

Dokter sudah mulai menutup kulit Sasuke, operasi selesai, tapi bukan berarti nafas lega mereka bertahan lama. Pasalnya belum tentu operasinya berhasil seperti yang diinginkan para tetua Hyuuga, keberhasilan operasi sudah bisa dilihat jika kedua orang yang dibedah itu mulai menggunakan mata mereka. Suster menyimpan potongan urat sharinggan dalam tabung bersegel jutsu.

Pintu terbuka, Hiashi mulai bangkit dari duduknya, disusul dengan para tetua. Melihat wajah para ahli bedah yang menampakan kelegaan, menularkan hal itu pada semua orang yang melihatnya.

ooo

Setelah lewat 5 jam pasca operasi, Sasuke mulai sadarkan diri, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai bangkit dari pembaringnnya. Mamun matanya masih tertutup perban. Hianta mendengar suara dari ranjang sebelahnya mulai mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya ia yang sudah sadar.

"Nee, Sasuke-san? Sudah bangun?" Sasuke hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Untuk beberapa hari perban mereka tidak akan dibuka, dan untuk Sasuke, laki-laki berambut raven itu baru boleh menggunakan saharinggannya setelah dua minggu, itu yang dikatakan oleh dokter sebelum operasi.

"Hinata, kau…tidak bisa lagi menggunakan byakugan. Lantas apa kau akan tetap menjadi shinobi?" Sasuke mulai memutar posisi duduknya ke arah kiri yang seingtnya ranjang Hinata ada di sebelah sana. Hanya penasaran, apa gadis seangkatannnya ini akan berhenti saja menjadi shinobi? Melihat Hyuuga sangat mengandalkan byakugan, menurut dugaan otak jenius Sasuke sudah pasti Hinata akan memilih berhenti.

"Aku…tidak tahu, jika saja aku bisa menggunakan jurus tanpa byakugan mungkin aku tidak akan berhenti. Tapi jika untuk melacak, mungkin aku hanya bisa merasakan saja tanpa bisa melihat." Hinata tersenyum getir, sejak dulu ia selalu diandalkan dalam misi pelacakan, timnya juga dikenal berisikan shinobi-shinobi pelacak yang hebat.

"Apa ada jurusmu yang tanpa byakugan?" Sejenak Hinata menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar mustahil jika ia mengiakannya. serangan khas Hyuuga kebanyakan terfokus pada chakra dan pergerakan lawan. Untuk melihat aliran chakra lawan maka byakugan mutlak diperlukan.

"Sebelum ini tidak ada, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha walaupun tanpa byakugan." Sasuke teringat pada rival berambut kuningnya, Gadis ini memiliki semangat yang sama dengan Naruto, tak perduli ia dianggap lemah oleh klannya, dia sebenarnya memiliki sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari pada jutsu mana pun, yaitu tekad dan semangat. Lihatlah bagai mana bisa gadis ini masih saja bersemangat setelah keluarganya sendiri tak mengakuinya.

"Kau seperti Dobe! Hinata…" Dalam percakapan buta itu senyuman tergaris di bibir Sasuke. Gadis berwajah manis dihadapannya mulai merona mendengar ucapan Uchiha yang satu ini.

Sasuke bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan matanya, begitu sejuk, Pasti pemilik urat ini pemiliki system pengaliran chakra yang baik dan teratur. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, terkadang Sasuke bisa merasakan panas yang tiba-tiba dari dalam matanya. Sekarang dalam Saharinggan Uchiha Sasuke, terdapat sesuatu milik Hinata, itu artinya mata ini bukan hanya miliknya sendiri, tapi ini juga milik kunoichi asuhan Kurenai ini.

"Nee, byakuganmu tidak pergi sepenuhnya Hinata." Lelaki berkulit putih itu menunjuk matanya yang masih terbalut perban.

TBC

Hai…#cengangas-cengenges, Popow udah publish chapter 4. oh ya, di pair Popow tambahin Naruto dan Sasuke ya, soalnya main character nya memang mereka bertiga. Arigatou udah dibaca fictnya. Jangan kapok mampir lagi baca kelanjutan I'm weak, I'm strong. Arigatou.

Kalau ada flame atau koreksi dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.

**DaNar'uto Uzumaki: **Arigatou, heheh…Kalau untuk judul ga bisa Popow ganti, buat nemuin 'I weak, I strong' Popow butuh waktu lebih lama dari pada ketik 1 halaman Ms. Word. Huaaa…Popow emang susah bikin judul.

**Dindachan06: **Ini udah lanjut, heheh.

**AprilliaSiska: **Udah di lanjut nih. :D

**Virgo24: **Yang di pairing itu Popow isi pake main character di fict ini, tapi kalau pairnya Hinata belum bisa ditentuin, soalnya belum selesai kan.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Hinata terjebak antara penyelamatan klan, atau mempertahankan kekuatammya sendiri. Mana yang akan dipilihnya? Apabila melenyapkan kekuatannya bisa menyelamatkan Hyuga, maka…

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm weak, I'm strong By Popow-Kipow

Warning: typo, semi-cannon, EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Hurt/comfort &amp; friendship

Rated: T

Chapter sebelumnya: "Aku…tidak tahu, jika saja aku bisa menggunakan jurus tanpa byakugan mungkin aku tidak akan berhenti. Tapi jika untuk melacak, mungkin aku hanya bisa merasakan saja tanpa bisa melihat."

"Kau seperti Dobe! Hinata…"

"Nee, byakuganmu tidak pergi sepenuhnya Hinata."

Chapter 5: Suki da yo!

Seorang gadis berambut panjang duduk ditepian ranjang ruang medis Hyuuga yang didominasi dengan interior berwarna putih, matanya masih tertutup perban sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Aliran chakra berwarna biru didekatkan oleh seorang dokter ke sekitar matanya, sesekali ia merasakan ngilu saat chakra itu mememulai untuk memulihkan keadaan matanya pasca operasi. Tapi ini masih lebih baik dibanding saat 7 jam setelah operasi, dimana Sasuke dan Hinata bisa merasakan perih dan sakit dari dalam mata mereka seolah bola mata akan keluar dari kelopaknya.

Sasuke pun mendapat penanganan yang sama dari dokter Hyuuga itu. Berhubung Sasuke masih buta, ia akan menginap di ruang medis sampai kondisi matanya benar-benar pulih dan sudah dapat digunakan untuk mengaktifkan sharinggan. Mungkin sekitar dua hari lagi ia baru bisa keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Teman-teman dari Sasuke maupun Hinata tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan kedua shinobi ini, yang mereka bisa lakukan hanya mencari mereka ke berbagai tempat. Uchiha dan Hyuuga ini seolah menghilang. Kiba tidak bisa mencium bau mereka, Shino pun hanya bisa pasrah saat serangga kirimannya kembali tanpa membawa berita apapun tentang keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata. Maklum ruang medis Hyuuga harus steril dari dunia luar sehingga para tetua memasang segel anti sensor mata, pendengaran, maupun bau. Akhirnya semua hanya berfikir bahwa dua orang yang baru selesai operasi itu sedang mendapat misi bersama. Tetap saja dugaan itu terbantahkan berkat informasi dari Kakashi selaku hokage yang berujar bahwa tak ada misi yang diberikannya pada murid asuhannya dan murid Kurenai itu. Entahlah, pencarian itu berhenti begitu saja saat Kurenai bertanya pada bunke Hyuuga tentang keberadaan murid perempuannya dan mereka mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang ada misi dari klan bukan dari desa.

Naruto berdiri di depan jendela apartemennya, matanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Berfikir mengenai penyebab Sasuke ikut bersama misi klan Hinata seperti yang dinformasikan oleh istri mendiang Asuma. Terakhir kali Naruto bertemu Hinata adalah saat kunoichi cantik itu berlatih dan sparing dengannya di pinggiran hutan. Esoknya tak ada lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata di tempat itu. Sasuke itu tampan, ia akui hal itu, dan itu membuatnya takut Hinata akan beralih pada rivalnya. Cih! Naruto merasa menjadi lelaki pencemburu padahal ia tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hinata, tapi jika perasaan khusus dia memilikinya jadi wajar saja jika rasa takut itu membayanginya setiap hari. Terlebih kemarin Sai mengatakan bahwa wanita akan mudah tertarik pada laki-laki dengan wajah tampan dengan sikap yang dingin dan berimage keren. Tak ayal sebuah jitakan manis dihadiahkan oleh Ino di kepala pemuda bersenyum palsu itu.

ooo

Hari ke 5 pasca operasi telah tiba, ini saatnya membuka perban yang melilit kepala Hinata dan Sasuke, dengan didampingi masing-masing satu orang dokter di samping mereka, perlahan lahan perban mulai dibuka. Beberapa lilitan perban seolah terasa berat di tangan para dokter, jika operasi gagal, maka tamat sudah reputasi mereka sebagai dokter spesialis mata terbaik dari klan berbyakugan ini.

Mata yang awalnya biasa melakukan jurus khas Hyuuga itu masih tertutup kelopak mata, begitu pula mata hitam dan rinnegan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hitungan mundur dari lima menuju satu itu terdengar dari arah kanan, menjadi aba-aba bahwa mata mereka sudah bisa dibuka. Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba menusuk retina.

"Uchiha-san, bagai mana rasanya matamu?" Hiashi adalah yang pertama kali terlihat di indra penglihatan milik Sasuke. Hinata hanya menunduk sedih melihat sang ayah tak sama sekali menanyakan keadaanya.

"Lebih baik dari sebelum operasi, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi mengangguk mengerti, rencananya ia akan menanyai sang putri perihal kondisi matanya, namun urung karena dokter telah lebi dulu menanyakan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Anda bisa melihat saya, Hinata-sama?" Hanyalah anggukan lemah yang didapat oleh dokter, Hinata tersenyum tipis seraya mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokternya.

Hari ini pengaktifan segel byakugan akan dilakukan di kuil tua komplek Hyuuga, seluruh Hyuuga berkumpul di sana. Dinginnya cuaca yang masih saja betah menyelimuti Konoha tak menjadi penghalang bagi empat tetua termasuk Hiashi untuk proses aktivasi segel itu. Tabung bambu berisi potongan urat sharinggan diletakan di tengah tengah tulisan kanji yang melingkari undakan batu setengah lingkarang yang terbuat dari campuran antara tanah, air, api dan udara. Tangan dingin para tetua tetap bersikeras mengalirkan chakra yang teramat banyak menuju benda yang disebut sebagai segel byakugan itu. Tabung berisi sharinggan itu tenggelam kedalam undakan batu tersebut, seperti tersedot ke dalam. Undakan yang awalnya berwarna cokelat itu kini berubah menjadi warna abu-abu selayaknya mata byakugan, namun memancarkan cahaya kebiruan yang makin lama makin memudar. Saat cahaya biru itu hilang sepenuhnya, para tetua mulai menghela nafas lega, Segel telah benar-benar aktif.

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan byakugan telah aman dari segala macam bentuk pencurian." Penyataan ayah dari Hyuuga Hanabi itu mengundang riuhan kebahaiaan dari seluruh Hyuuga. Hinata hanya tersenyum kelu seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk, Sasuke yang jeli bisa nelihat hal itu, sepercik rasa bersalah hingap dalam dirinya. Uchiha tunggal itu menyetujui pencangkokan ini sebagai bayaran karena telah memberikan potongan urat sharinggannya pada Hyuuga, lagi pula ia memang membutuhkan urat byakugan yang mampu menstabikan aliran darah dan chakra ke arah mata. Tapi ia tidak menginginkan temannya sendiri menjadi kehilangan kekuatan yang selama ini diandalkannya. Hinata sebenarnya bukan sedih karena tidak bisa lagi menggunakan byakugan, perempuan bertubuh mungil itu sedih karena usahanya selama ini untuk mendapat pengakuan dari tetua khususnya sang ayah tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

ooo

Hamparan salju mengiringi perjalanan Hinata menuju kantor hokage, tak perduli kakinya yang kedinginan meski dibalut dengan sepatu dan kaus kaki ungu yang diberikan Naruto tempo hari. Hinata menenteng sebuah map berisi surat pemberitahuan dari Hyuuga. Isinya tentang telah dilaksanakannya aktivasi segel byakugan dan tentang Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menggunakan byakugan. Sekaligus mempertanyakan kepada Kakashi mengenai status Hinata sebagai shinobi resmi Konoha.

Pintu berbahan kayu itu diketuk oleh sekepal tangan yang dingin, terdengar sahutan seorang pria yang merupakan hokage ke 6 dari balik pintu itu. Dengan seijin pemilik ruangan, souke Hyuuga itu masuk ke ruangan kerja hokage. Terlihatlah pria berambut silver yang sedang duduk dengan bertopang dagu.

"Hinata, ada keperluan apa?" Hinata menjawab dengan meyodorkan map yang sedari tadi bertengger di tangannya. Tiga menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan untuk membaca keseluruhan isi map, Kakashi sesekali memandang tak percaya akan apa yang dibacanya, terutama bagian terakhir 'Dengan ini status Hyuuga Hinata sebagai kunoichi, Hyuuga serahkan sepenuhnya pada keputusan hokage.'

"Baiklah, jadi pengaktifan segelnya sudah boleh diketahui oleh orang selain klan Hyuuga." Hinata mengangguk, penyegelan yang sebelumnya dirahasiakan kini sudah tidak perlu dirahasiakan lagi, lagi pula kondisinya sudah aman sekarang. Yang tidak aman adalah status Hinata sebagai shinobi Konoha.

"Dan kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan byakugan? Huh, sulit juga, ini tergantung pada keputusan ku. Tapi sayang sekali jika kau harus berhenti menjadi kunoichi, tapi seorang Hyuuga tanpa byakugan…aku tidak pernah bertemu seorang pun shinobi dari Hyuuga tanpa byakugan. Ini…"

"Hokage-sama, tak apa jika aku diberhentikan, aku akan tetap menjadi kunoichi walaupun bukan lagi kunoichi resmi konoha. Aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi kuat meski tanpa dukungan byakugan." Kakashi tercengang mendengar pernyataan Hinata, begitu teguh seolah tak perduli akan segala kelemahan yang dimilikinya. Nee! Itulah salah satu wujud tekad api Konoha.

"Tetaplah berlatih, aku tahu kau kuat apa pun yang telah terjadi padamu, aku kenal seseorang yang baka, tapi dia begitu kuat jauh melebihi perkiraanku. Kau bahkan tidak baka bukan, Hinata?" Sesaat Hinata hanya bisa tercengang dan membelakan matanya, Kakashi tak memberhintikannya, Hinata tetap menjadi shinobi resmi. Benarkah?

"Hai! Aku akan berusaha."

ooo

Hinata kembai berjalan menyusuri jalanan berlapis salju itu, namun kali ini berbeda tujuan, ia akan berlati di hutan seperti biasa. Untuk pertama kalinya ia akan mencoba menggunakan jurus tanpa byakugan, lagi pula yang tidak bisa difungsikan hanya jurus matanya.

"Yo, Hinata! Berlatih lagi?" Naruto muncul dari belakang pohon, Hinata hanya merona melihatnya.

"Ya, aku akan berlatih." Memulai dengan beberapa jyuuken yang diarahkan pada batang pohon yang dingin itu, tanpa byakugan sejauh ini tak masalah, objek pukulannya benda mati. Tapi bagai mana jika yang menjadi objek adalah manusia yang bisa bergerak? Akan sulit untuk membaca pergerakannya. Tidak, Hinata akan mencoba berlatih dengan orang lain nanti.

"Hinata, kenapa tidak gunakan byakugan mu?" Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"A-ah, tidak perlu, N-naruto-kun!" Hinata belum siap memberi tahukan pada lelaki yang disukainya tentang keadaanya saat ini. Ia tak ingin lemah di mata Naruto yang sangat kuat.

"Nee, jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu Hinata, kenapa kau mengorbankan usaha mati-matian yang selama ini kau jalani untuk menjadi kuat? Dan, kenapa kau seolah ingin merahasiakan ini dari ku?" Hinata menunduk takut, ia takut Naruto akan membencinya, mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang begitu tajam tak seperti biasanya.

Flash back

Naruto hendak meuju kedai ramen kesukaannya, perutnya sudah protes sejak tadi, ini sudah masuk jam makan siang dan wajar jika perutnya minta diperhatikan. Sekilas ia melihat siluet seorang gadis yang dikenalnya, dan benar saja itu Hinata yang sedang membawa sebuah map cokelat ditangannya. Hinata menghilang sudah sekitar seminggu, dan kini Naruto melihat gadis mungil itu berjalan ke arah gedung hokage. Terbersit dikepalanya untuk membuntuti Hinata, mungkin saja ini ada hubungnnya dengan menghilangnya Hinata seminggu lalu.

Naruto ikut tercengang mendengarkan percakapan gurunya dan Hinata, jadi Hinata bukan pergi melaksanakan misi klan, tapi sebenarnya menjalani operasi pencangkokan urat byakugannya pada Sasuke.

Flash back off

"N-naruto-kun aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah diakui oleh Tou-sama apa pun yang aku lakukan, dengan ini aku berharap Tou-sama dan Jii-sama bisa sedikit melihat ku." Dengan ragu Hinata menatap mata biru langit yang memancarkan kegeraman itu. Pandangan Naruto melunak setelahnya, ia tak bermaksud menakuti Hinata.

"Kalau begitu Hinata, aku akan melindungi mu." Rona merah mulai menjalar di seluruh wajah Hinata, Naruto begitu terlihat dewasa saat mengatakan itu. Senyuman lembut tergaris di bibirnya yang ranum, angin dingin membelai rambut panjang Hinata hingga sedikit berterbangan.

"A-rigatou, Naruto-kun memang baik sekali." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, hanya malu saja disebut baik oleh perempuan berambut biru tua itu.

"Iee, bukan begitu…" Lidahnya terasa bergetar tak jelas untuk menyangkal perkataan Hinata, gugup saat melihat senyuman yang manis itu.

"Bukan hanya karena aku menyukaimu…"

"Eh?" Hinata kembali terbelak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi juga karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya dengan cepat seolah tak ingin ada yang mengerti ucapan pertamanya.

"N-nani? Apa yang Naruto-kun katakan tadi?" Hinata mendongakan kepala untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tinggi Naruto yang terpaut jauh dengannya.

"Aku…mengkhawatirkan mu." Sejujurnya Naruto tahu kata apa yang dipertanyakan oleh gadis dihadapannya, tapi ia terlalu gugup untu mengatakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Iee, kalimat sebelum itu." Hinata hanya tak ingin salah dengar, tak percaya akan apa yang tertangkap oleh telinganya sendiri, benarkah?

"Sebelum itu…" Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang tersembunyi dalam diinya Naruto hanya menggantung ucapannya untuk menghela nafas.

"Hinata, aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

TBC

Hai…#cengangas-cengenges, Popow udah publish chapter 5, gomen telat lagi ya. Kata-katanya Naruto-san Popow ambil dari spoiler The Last ya, tapi 'mengkhawatirkan Hanabi' diganti 'mengkhawatirkan mu'. Popow rasa romancenya kurang gimana gitu. Makannya di genre Popow ga berani nyimpen romance deh. Arigatou udah dibaca fictnya dan review, follow, sama fav nya reader-san. Jangan kapok mampir lagi baca kelanjutan I'm weak, I'm strong. Arigatou.

Kalau ada flame atau koreksi dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**: Arigatou senpai, Popow juga suka Hinata-san. Popow udah usahain romancenya di sini, gomen kalau jelek heheh… Popow ga tau bikin romance itu gimana, pengalaman romance Popow yang nyata aja ga ada yang menarik #jah!curhat!

**NaruHinaKarin Forever**: Huaaa…hiks…hiks…#lap ingus. Naruto-san ga Popow apa-apain ko. Jangan menangis senpai. *Nyodorin lap ingus bekas Popow* huek!

**Akari moya chan**: Arigatou senpai, Popow juga suka horrornya senpai.

**Hyuuki fukkyu**: Salam kenal juga, arigatou sarannya bagus nih. Mungkin nanti Popow pake ya *kalau Popow sanggup nyambungin sarannya Huyuuki-san sama konsep awal fict ini.*, jadi malu deh #garuk-garuk. SasuHina atau NaruHina hayo?

**Dhea**: Arigatou jempolnya Popow simpen deh, jadi malu. Ga apa-apa kok kalau pun ga review, ada yang mau baca dari awal sampai sekarang aja Popow senang buanget loh.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Hinata terjebak antara penyelamatan klan, atau mempertahankan kekuatannya sendiri. Mana yang akan dipilihnya? Apabila melenyapkan kekuatannya bisa menyelamatkan Hyuuga, maka…

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm weak, I'm strong By Popow-Kipow

Warning: typo, semi-cannon, EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Hurt/comfort &amp; friendship

Rated: T

Chapter sebelumnya: "N-nani? Apa yang Naruto-kun katakan tadi?" "Aku…mengkhawatirkan mu." "Iee, kalimat sebelum itu." "Sebelum itu…" "Hinata, aku…" "Aku mencintaimu."

Chapter 5: Eye connection

Naruto duduk di sebongkah batang pohon yang tergeletak di atas salju, Hinata yang duduk disampingnya masih tak kuasa menahan malu akibat perkataan naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan sedikitpun gadis berponi rata itu tak sanggup untuk menatap laki-laki yang disukainya sejak kecil. Naruto memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak, entah apa yang ada dalm fikiran putra Namikaze Minato ini.

"Hinata… apa kau masih seperti dulu?" Naruto masih khawatir perasaan Hinata padanya telah pudar, Sai selalu saja menceritakan buku tentang wanita yang sedang dibacanya akhir-akhir ini, laki-laki pucat itu selalu membahas mengenai perasaan wanita yang akan berubah jika terlalu lama tidak terbalaskan. Sementara Sakura selalu membantahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa perasaan wanita tidak akan mudah berubah pada leaki yang disukainya. Benar-benar menambah keraguan yang melanda pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, segaris senyum melengkung di wajahnya yang merona, kakak perempuan Hanabi itu tak sanggup jika harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi dari senyum manis itu, Naruto bisa mengerti bagai mana perasaan Hinata padanya, tetap sama seperti dulu dan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Seketika Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh mungilnya menghangat dengan sebuah tangan besar melingkari pinggang dan punggungnya, Naruto memeluknya sebagai wujud kelegaan yang dirasakannya. Perlahan tangan ramping putri Hyuuga Hiashi itu merambat ke tengkuk Naruto, sesekali mengusap rambut pirang bercukur rapi itu.

"Arigatou…Hinata."

ooo

Rumah bergaya tradisional dengan lambang Uchiha di pintu gerbang itu kini kembali dihuni oleh pemiliknya setelah beberapa hari menginap di kediaman Hyuuga. Lelaki bermata hitam dan rinnegan itu duduk dihadapan meja berkaki rendah yang diatasnya terdapat segelas teh hijau hangat masih berasap. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang seolah sedang berkonsentrasi, dalam matannya yang terpejam, mencoba menglirkan chakra ke mata tersebut. Namun yang ia bisa melihat helaian rambut berwarna kuning pendek yang sepetinya dilihat dari samping. Tak lama terlihatlah siapa pemilik rambut itu, Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut dan tangannya terulur seperti memengang sesuatu di depannya.

'Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dasar memalukan!'

ooo

Naruto melepaskan dekapannya lalu tersenyum dengan lembut membuat rona kemerahan di wajah Hinata semakin kentara. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Hinata yang lembut seolah berusaha menghilangkan rona yang justru bertambah parah itu.

'Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dasar memalukan!' Hinata terkejut mendengar suara sesorang entah dari mana, namun terdengar sangat jelas namun seperti tidak nyata.

'Siapa itu?' Hinata hanya berbicara dalam fikirannya, Naruto menatapnya dengan heran sementara Hinata memejamkan erat matanya seraya menunduk dalam.

'Cih ini aku, Sasuke. Kenapa aku bisa melihat wajah aneh Dobe?' Awalnya Sasuke tak menyangka aka nada yang menyahut perkataannya yang bahkan hanya diucapkan dalam fikiran, apa lagi sahutan itu seperti suara Hinata.

'Sasuke-san? A-ano… jangan lihat!' Sasuke awalnya memenjamkan mata untuk memfokuskan chakra menuju matanya, namun konsentrasinya buyar saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata dalam penglihatannya yang sedang terpejam.

'Aku tidak sengaja, hati-hati lah si dobe itu mesum!'

'Tunggu dulu, bagai mana Sasuke-san bisa melihat apa yang aku lakukan?'

'Entah lah, mungkin ada yang salah dengan mata ini. Akan aku tanyakan pada Hiashi-sama.'

'ini…' Percakapan dalam fikiran itu tiba-tiba berhenti, Hinata membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Naruto yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah cantik Hinata.

"Ada apa Hianata?"

"Tidak ada, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum tipis pada putra Uzumaki Kushina itu, sebagai shinobi yang cukup berpengalaman, Naruto tahu Gadis dihadapannya tengah melakukuan percakapan lewat fikiran seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh shinobi dari klan Yamanaka. Naruto berfikir mugkin saja Hinata berbicara dengan Ino, mungkin saja dan entah terntang apa.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari belakang mereka, saat menoleh terlihatlah sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sasuke yang berencana untuk bertanya pada ketua klan Hyuuga, mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu memilih untuk menjemput Hinata terlebi dahulu, untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin saja Hiashi perlu keterangan dari putri sulungnya.

"Naruto, aku pinjam pacarmu sebentar." Wajah berkulit tan milik Naruto merona seketika, apalagi wajah Hinata yang sudah overheat.

"Ck. Teme memangnya Hinata itu barang? Eh…" Otak Naruto yang konon seperti computer generasi pertama itu baru bisa mencerna ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah pacarnya. Yang baru disadari oleh Naruto adalah bagai mana Sasuke bisa mengetahui bahwa Hinata sekarang adalah kekasihnya, sementara baru beberapa saat lalu ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke mengintip sejak tadi. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu geram, momen indahnya diintip oleh lelaki stoic yang memasang wajah tak berdosa di hadapannya.

"Teme kau mengintip! Dasar menyebalkan!" Kepala berambut dark blue milik laki-laki Uchiha itu menggeleng pelan. Sementara wajah Hinata makin tenggelam karena menunduk. Tapi, secara tidak langsung Sasuke sebenarnya menang mengintip kedua manusia ini meskipun tidak sengaja.

"Ayolah Dobe, aku ada keperluan dengannya." Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi Naruto, bagai manapun juga ia tetap takut Hinata akan melupakannya meski sudah jelas Hinata menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada keperluan dengan Hianata?" Pandangan menyelidik yang diarahkan Naruto pada Sasuke dibalaskan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi pandangan bosan.

"Sejak aku masuk ke rumah Hyuuga beberapa minggu lalu." Dengan berat hati jinchuriki kyuubi itu membiarkan sang kekasih pergi bersama Uchiha tunggal itu. Mungkin setelah urat mata mereka dicangkokan, jadi akan banyak keperluan yang melibatkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah pergi saja, Hinata, jangan Sampai Teme mengganggu mu!" Alhasil sebuah jitakan keras menimpa kepala kuning milik lelaki tampan itu.

"Jaa Naruto-kun." Naruto mendengus pelan, bagai mana pun ia harus mengerti keadaan Hinata sekarang.

ooo

Hyuuga Hiashi menggenggam sebilah katana di tangan kanannya, benda yang terbuat dari campuran bermacam-macam logam itu disimpannya pada sebuah rak khusus yang ada dalam dojo. Nampaknya lelaki paruh baya itu baru saja melatih kemampuannya dalam menggunakan senjata tradisional itu.

"Permisi, Tou-sama." Hinata membungkukan badannya, Tanpa menoleh Hiashi mempersilahkan kedua orang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Hinata, Sasuke dan Hiashi duduk melingkari sebuah meja kayu yang terletak di sudut dojo.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa perlu banyak basa-basi, Hyuuga Hiashi bertanya langsung pada intinya, melihat kedua anak muda dihadapannya datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa direncanakan, cukup membuat lelaki paruh baya itu penasaran.

"Hiashi-sama, ini tentang pencangkokan urat byakugan, apakah aku bisa melihat apa yang Hinata? Saat aku mencoba untuk mengalirkan chakra ke mataku, aku seperti dihadapkan dalam dua pilihan, yaitu mengaktifkan sharinggan, atau pilihan yang kedua." Sedikit terkejut, ayah dari Hinata itu menyiritkan dahinya.

"Pilihan ke dua, maksudmu melihat apa yang di lihat oleh Hinata?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hiashi teringat akan satu hal. Dalam segel pelindung byakugan, terdapat juga koneksi antara mata Hyuuga yang telah dicangkokan uratnya dengan Uchiha yang mendapat urat byakugan. Sasuke tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang Hinata lihat jika koneksi itu tak aktif, artinya koneksi mata itu tak segaja ikut teraktifkan saat proses penyegelan.

"Sepertinya para tetua melakukan kesalahan, harusnya koneksi mata milik Hinata tidak ikut teraktifkan saat kami melakukan pengktifan segel. Tapi aku bisa menonaktifkan koneksi itu." Sebelumnya, ratusan tahun lalu hal ini pernah terjadi pada pencangkokan yang dilakukan pertamakalinya, karena itu masih berupa percobaan, dan untuk pencangkokan yang selanjutnya sudah tak terjadi lagi. Tapi untuk kasus Sasuke dan Hinata, bukan karena mereka menjadi kelinci percobaan, ini murni kesalahan tetua, apa lagi para tetua generasi sekarang baru pertama kali melakukan pengaktifan segel byakugan, pengaktifan yang dua ratus tahun lalu mereka belum lahir.

Lelaki berambut raven itu tampak berfikir sejenak. Hinata sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan matanya lagi, tapi Hinata ingin tetap menjadi kunoichi, dan Sasuke bertekad akan melindungi Hinata selagi bertugas menjadi kunoichi. Nah, jadi kesalahan tetua bisa digunaknnya untuk melindungi Hinata. Berarti koneksi itu tak perlu dinonakfifkan.

Sasuke berencana untuk menjadi mata Hinata jika sedang menjalankan misi atau bertarung, memantaunya dan jika dalam bahaya mungkin ia akan berusaha untuk membantunya, apa lagi sharinggannya sudah menjadi stabil sekarang, ini saatnya untuk memberi kebaikan yang setara pada gadis Hyuuga yang masih terlihat menatap heran pada ayahnaya.

"Tak perlu, Hiashi-sama, biarkan tetap aktif saja."

TBC

Hai…#cengangas-cengenges, Popow udah publish chapter 6 nih, gomen pendek dan lama update ya sampai berdebu gini. Arigatou udah dibaca fictnya dan review, follow, sama fav nya reader-san. Jangan kapok mampir lagi baca kelanjutan I'm weak, I'm strong. Arigatou.

Kalau ada flame atau koreksi dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.

Oh ya, chap ini juga dari sarannya **Hyuuki fukkyu**-san di review chap 4, tapi ga Popow ambil semua, gomen ga ya nyampe ilmunya heheh. Menurut imajinasi Popow ini sih seperti web php yang butuh connection dengan mysql, agar web bisa melihat isi database dan database menjadi tempat penyimpanan data yang dibuat di halaman web, tapi web servernya juga harus aktif *Lah ngomong apa?*

**Pertanyaan Popow: Reader-san, kalau pairnya Hinata-san berdasarkan rencana awal Popow bikin ini fict, gimana? Boleh ga…? Terus reader-san maunya sasuhina atau naruhina? Tolong dijawab ya onegai.**

**Naluto Romi Ucumaki**: Arigatou, mau baca lagi?

**Samsung84**: Arigatou, ni udah lanjut.

**Line-chan SHL**: Heheh ni udah update. Cabal ea #alay mode on

**NaruHinaKarin Forever**: Ya nih abis sih tisunya heheh… tapi ga dipake juga kan lap bekasnya? #dihajar NaruHinaKarin-senpai

**Chibiaruhina**: Jhah… ga di ambil ko sama Sasuke-san, kan ini berdasarkan keputusan klan dan Hinata sendiri, Sasuke-san posisinya, dikasih sukur ga dikasih juga kaga apa-apa, tapi dia butuh sih sebenarnya.

**Guest**: Ga akan, Naruto-san kan bukan kakak kelas galak yang suka labrak adik kelas yang malang heheh… Naruto-san ngerti ko Hinata-san melakukan semua itu buat apaan. Dan Sasuke-san kan dikasih sukur ga dikasih juga ga masalah.

**Hinatauchiha69**: Siapa ya yang jadi pairnya Hinata-san Hayooo? Popow sih suka Naruhina sama Sasuhina juga.

**Dhea**: Kyaa…#fansgirl mode on. Popow juga penasaran gimana ya kelanjutannya?


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Hinata terjebak antara penyelamatan klan, atau mempertahankan kekuatannya sendiri. Mana yang akan dipilihnya? Apabila melenyapkan kekuatannya bisa menyelamatkan Hyuuga, maka…

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

I'm weak, I'm strong By Popow-Kipow

Warning: typo, semi-cannon, EYD, kalimat berbelit-belit, beda jauh dengan cerita asli, dll. Don't like don't read

Genre: Hurt/comfort &amp; friendship

Rated: T

Chapter sebelumnya: "Sepertinya para tetua melakukan kesalahan, harusnya koneksi mata milik Hinata tidak ikut teraktifkan saat kami melakukan pengktifan segel. Tapi aku bisa menonaktifkan koneksi itu." "Tak perlu, Hiashi-sama, biarkan tetap aktif saja."

Chapter 7: Misi percobaan

Hinata mendongak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Dalam kepalanya ia mempertanyakan jalan fikiran pemuda dihadapannya. Penglihatan adalah hal yang pribadi, tadi saja Sasuke sudah melihat urusan pribadinya dengan Naruto, lalu memangnya Sasuke bermaksud untuk melihat apa lagi? Lelaki paruh baya berambut cokelat pun menyiritkan dahi dibuatnya, dengan memperhitungkan berbagai hal, Hiashi menyimpulkan kemungkinan Sasuke akan merasa terganggu akan penglihatan Hinata yang juga bisa terlihat olehnya. Namun ternyata, Sasuke justru terlihat menerima keadaaan ini.

ooo

Seorang lelaki berambut silver terlihat sibuk memilah kertas-kertas yang diletakan di meja kerjanya sejak pagi hari. Setelah memisahkan laporan keuangan dengan laporan lain, sekarang tinggal mencari surat misi yang dikirim biasanya oleh desa lain. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, menuliskan beberapa nama shinobi yang akan dikirimnya dalam surat misi yang pertama, dan yang berikutnya. Namun untuk surat misi yang terakhir, ia merenung sejenak. Misi pengawalan pedagang melewati gunung angin, misi rank b. Mungkin satu orang genin akan sanggup melakukannya, tapi ada satu nama yang ia fikirkan.

"Shiho, tolong panggilkan Hyuuga Hinata ke hadapanku, ada misi sebagai uji coba untuknya." Shiho, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai asisten Hokage terkejut mendengar perintah sang atasan. Namun tak lama ia pun keluar dari kantor orang nomor satu di Konoha itu. Sepeninggal asistennya, Kakashi menatap tajam nama Hyuuga Hinata yang ia tulis di kertas itu, ia sangat berharap banyak pada murid Kurenai itu.

Setelah lewat lima belas menit sejak Shiho keluar dari ruangan, kini perempuan berbaju putih itu sudah kembali berdiri di hadapan meja Kakashi, tidak sendiri, kini seorang kunoichi berjaket ungu muda menyertainya. Hinata cukup senang karena Kakashi masih mau menugaskannya dalam misi, meskipun hanya rank b, gadis berambut biru tua itu juga menyadari ini berupa uji coba yang dilakukan untuk mengukur kelayakannya sebagai seorang shinobi.

"Hinata kau akan mengawal pedagang kaya raya dari desa momoji di tenggara konoha menuju desa guddo di timur melewati gunung angin, tempat itu rawan akan perampok. Kau akan berangkat sendiri, dan gunakan radio komunokasi ini, jika kau butuh bantuan segera hubungi aku." Sebuah benda yang biasa dihubungkan ke telinga kini sudah berpindah pada telinga Hinata.

Misi telah diberikan, artinya shinobi harus segera melaksanakannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata akan melaksanakan misi sendirian, tanpa tim dan tanpa byakugan. Hinata telah berlatih beberapa hari ini, ini saatnya untuk mengaplikasikan latihannya bertarung tanpa byakugan. Naruto selalu menemaninya saat berlatih, menjadi mentor sekaligus lawannya.

Menyusuri jalan ke arah tenggara Konoha, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah desa yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon momoji. Di gapura berwarna orange yang menjadi penanda desa yang indah di musim gugur ini kini terlihat dua orang lelaki dan satu orang perempuan yang terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Menurut penuturan Kakashi, perempuan berpakaian tradisional dengan corak momoji itu adalah si pedagang kaya. Dia menjual obat yang terbuat dari daun dan pohon momoji.

"A-ano, maaf aku terlambat, aku Hyuuga Hinata sinobi dari Konoha." Hinata memperkenalkan diri sebagai shinobi yang dikirim oleh hokage dengnan sopan. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlambat, hanya saja pedagang ini yang sengja menunggu lebih awal.

"Oh…tidak, kau tidak termbat. Perkenalkan namaku Momoji Saiu, dan yang berambut hitam itu Kuro sementara yang berambut biru itu Ao, mereka anak buahku. Hinata-san, jaga kami saat melewati gunung angin, ahahah… aku rasa kedua orang kurus ini tidak akan bisa melindungiku, aku percaya pada shinobi Konoha." Dengan penuh rasa hormat, tiga orang yang sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan Hinata itu membungguk.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku." Mata abu-abu itu meredup seiring dengan kepercayaan diri yang menurun, gadis berambut biru tua itu takut mengecewakan orang yang telah mempercayainya.

Jalanan yang awalnya didominasi oleh jajaran pohon momoji tak berdaun akibat musim dingin, kini digantikan dengan bebatuan terjal, sedikit licin akibat timbunan salju. Siapa pun harus berhati-hati dalam melewati tempat dengan kondisi seperti ini. Saiu Nampak kesulitan berjalan, beberapa kali wanita berambut orange itu jatuh terpeleset.

"Saiu-sama, berhati-hatilah!" Ao memperingati, namun Saiu sudah terlanjur jatuh, lengannya tersayat batu tajam hingga berdarah cukup banyak. Kuro panic menghambur kea rah atasannya yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Hinata bukan kunoichi medis, tapi setidaknya ia pernah belalajar mengenai pertolongan pertama. Dengan segera diambilnya segenggam salju bersih, dan ia biarkan suhu hangat tangannya mencairkan beda dingin itu untuk membasuh luka di kulit Saiu. Hinata merogoh kantung senjatanya dan mencari perban juga obat luka khas klan Hyuuga, dan dengan segera kini darah sudah tidak keluar lagi.

"Ah, arigatou Hinata-san."

Jalanan berbatu telah mereka lewati, kini dihadapan mereka adalah rintangan yang sesungguhnya, gunung angin. Dimana banyak cerita masyarakat yang mengatakan bahwa siapa pun orang lemah yang melewati gunung tersebut, maka ia akan menghilang seperti angin, entah karena dibunuh atau diculik oleh klan perampok yang tinggal di sana ataupun menjadi santapan binatang buas.

Hanya pepohonan lebat yang menjadi latar perjalanan perdagangan ini, beberapa kali ular bahkan srigala yang notabene merupakan binatang nocturnal melintas di sekitar empat orang ini. Ao mengawal di belakang Saiu, Hinata di kanan, sementara Kuro di Kiri. Sebuah kunai yang ditempeli secarik kertas mendarat tepat di depan kaki Saiu, wanita bermata orange itu segera membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu.

"Klan perampok itu… rupanya mereka benar-benar ada!" Segera tiga orang pengawal itu bersiaga melindungi Saiu-sama. Klan perampok, mereka merupakan penghuni asli gunung angin, mereka bertahan hidup dengan cara merampok. Suara tawa seorang pria mengagetkan mereka semua, disusul dengan munculnya pemilik suara itu, pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam gimbal dan bermata kuning, namanya adalah Torabu. Disusul dengan munculnya pria degan rambut abu-abu bernama Toramaru dan seorang lagi yang botak dengan nama Toramu, karena berasal dari klan yang sama, mereka juga bermata kuning seperti si pria bertubuh besar.

"Kau! Momoji bukan? Aku bisa mencium bau obat rahasia Klan Momoji yang kalian bawa. Serahkan padaku atau aku akan mengambilnya dengan cara paksa dari kalian!" Pria gimbal bernama Torabu itu secara tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Saiu. Obat klan Momoji berharga sangat mahal, berasal dari satu daun momoji yang tidak ikut gugur di musim gugur, dan masih menempel di pohonnya saat seminggu awal salju turun. Tidak setiap musim gugur daun itu bisa ditemukan, maka harganya menjadi sangat mahal, lebih mahal dari perhiasan.

"Jangan harap!" Tanggapan ketus dari Momoji Saiu memancing emosi tiga orang perampok itu, serempak mereka tertawa meremehkan.

"Toramaru, Kira-kira kita apakan tiga orang pengawal bangsawan Momoji ini? Yang laki-laki keduanya kurus, sementara yang perempuan dilihat dari sisi mana pun terlihat lembek." Untuk beberapa saat tiga orang yang saat ini bertugas sebagai pengawai Saiu terpaksa harus menahan emosi akibat diperolok oleh kawanan perampok ini.

"Aku rasa mereka bukan pengawal, mereka hanya tukang angkut barang, Torabu-nii. Menurut mu bagai mana, Toramu?" Semakin naiklah amarah menuju ke permukaan, karena olokan yang semakin pedas.

"Cih, mereka tidak akan sanggup mengangkut barang, aku rasa mereka hanya tukang bersih-bersih kamar mandi klan Momoji." Sudah cukup, tak ada lagi menahan emosi, yang awalnya hanya di permukaan, kini sudah meletus tak terbendung lagi. Seketika Ao maju ke depan dengan mengepalkan tangan di hadapan wajah perampok berambut abu-abu.

"Jaga bicara mu, kurang ajar!" Kuro yang sudah ikut terbakar pun mulai bersedia untuk menyerang Toramu yang berkepala botak yang tadi mengatakan mereka seperti tukang bersih-bersih kamar mandi.

Hinata kerepotan menangani Ao dan Kuro, sebagi shinobi, Hinata tahu bahwa kata-kata pedas yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan, semata-mata hanya untuk memancing emosi dan menjadikan lawan merasa menang. Ao secara membabi buta menyerang si rambut abu-abu dengan pukulannya yang tak terarah, begitu pula dengan kuro. Hinata tak menyadari saat Torabu berpindah ke dekat Saiu, lalu mendekap wanita berambut orange itu agar tidak dapat bergerak.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan aku, ini tidak bisa diterima." Jika saja Hinata masih bisa menggunakan byakugannya, sedikit saja pergerakan dari lawan akan terlihat, namun sekarang sudah berbeda, kepekaan gadis Hyuuga itu sudah menurun.

"Saiu-sama!" Serempak Ao dan Kuro berteriak, perhatian mereka pada dua orang yang telah menghina mereka teralih pada atasan mereka yang berada di tangan Torabu yang merupakan pemimpin kawanan perampok itu.

"Kami akan mengambil Momoji-sama, lagi pula jika kami tidak mendapatkan obat itu, kami bisa menjual Momoji-sama yang cantik ini dengan harga yang lebih mahal dari pada obat itu."

"Tidak! Lepaskan Saiu-sama, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Pria kurus mengancam tiga orang pria bertubuh besar? Tak ayal itu menjadi seperti lelucon bodoh di teling siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Huuh, aku takut…hahahah…" Sebutir tabir asap diledakan, para perampok itu bergegas pergi dengan membawa Saiu. Ao dan Kuro berusaha mengejar, namun puluhan kunai melesat ke arah mereka. Walau masih bisa menghindar, beberapa kunai sudah terlanjur mengenai kulit mereka. Hinata merasa tidak berguna saat ini, misinya adalah mengawal pedagang dari klan bangsawan Momoji untuk mengantar pesanan obat dengan selamat sampai tujuan, tapi yang terjadi adalah yang harusnya dilindungi justru raib dibawa penjahat. Obat daun momoji itu sebenarnya ada dalam Hinata, tapi obat itu sudah tak penting lagi karena penjualnya sudah diculik.

"Kyaa…tak usah perdulikan aku, yang penting adala peraturan no.7" Saiu berteriak saat perampok itu membawanya berlompatan di dahan pepohonan.

"Argh…"

Kuro tumbang karena rasa sakit di kakinya, Ao membopong saudaranya itu untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Hinata mendekati mereka dengan sebotol salep luka di tangannya, gadis berambut panjang itu mulai berjongkok di hadapan mereka, telebih dahulu luka di lengan Ao yang dirawatnya, kemudian Kuro.

"Arigato, beruntung ada Hinata-san yang bisa mengobati kami." Ucap lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Ya, jika tidak, kami tidak akan bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini." Kuro ikut menimpali tak lupa senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Seketika wajah Hinata berubah murung.

"A-aku tidak berguna bagi kalian, Saiu-sama sudah di culik." Hinata mulai berfikir, mungkin pilihan berhenti menjadi shinobi harusnya ia pilih sejak awal, jika saja hal itu ia lakukan, mungkin sekarang yang mengawal para pedagang ini bukan dirinya, mungkin shinobi yang lebih bisa diandalkan. Untuk mencari keberadaan Saiu, apakah bisa tanpa bantuan byakugan?

"Begini, ada peraturan di klan Momoji yang mengatakan bahwa, lindungi dan antarlah barang yang dipesan pelanggan. Itu tadi yang dikatakan oleh Saiu-sama peraturan No.7. Maka kita sebagai pengawal harus menjalankan perintah dari Saiu-sama, walau sejujurnya aku sangat ingin menolong dahulu Saiu-sama." Kuro menundukan wajahnya menyesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Kuro-san dan Ao-san antarkanlah obatnya, aku akan mencari Saiu-sama." Semangat mulai tumbuh dalam diri Hinata, gadis bertubuh mungil itu merasa tak mungkin ia menarik kata-katanya tentang akan berusaha tetap menjadi shinobi, bukankah itu tak akan menarik kata-kata adalah jalan ninjanya?

"Hai"

ooo

Sasuke membuka matanya, dalam fikirannya ia melihat Hinata yang akan bertindak nekat. Tak habis fikir ia dibuatnya oleh gadis yang satu ini, Uchiha tunggal ini akan terus mengawasi proses misi Hinata, dan apa bila Hinata dalam kesulitan, maka ia akan menyusulnya. Tapi ia teringat kata-kata Naruto tadi pagi saat di tempat latihan.

Flash back

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau bisa melihat Hinata, sekarang dia sedang ada misi percobaan, tolong awasi dia, aku khawatir." Naruto menatap kosong sebotol air putih di genggamannya.

"Yah…baiklah Dobe, tak perlu cemas seperti ibu-ibu."

Flash back off

Baiklah, Sasuke hanya akan mengawasi, jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan Hinata biarlah sahabat Dobe nya yang menyusul. Lagi pula, walaupun ia yang menyusul, pasti lelaki berambut kuning itu akan mengrkor padanya.

TBC

Hai…#cengangas-cengenges, Popow udah publish chapter 7 nih. Popow ganti judul ya, ditambahin tobe aja ko. Sebenarnya awalnya Popow bermaksud jadiin pair sebagai pemanis aja, tapi akhir" ini Popow malah ngulik pair Huaaa... Arigatou udah dibaca fictnya dan review, follow, sama fav nya reader-san. Jangan kapok mampir lagi baca kelanjutan I'm weak, I'm strong. Arigatou.

Kalau ada flame atau koreksi dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini, jadi silahkan tuangkan semua di review. #cengangas-cengenges lagi.

**Name NM**: Arigatou, happy ending pasti lah kalau buat Hinata-san.

**slamet . .9**: Gomen, bukan maksud Popow mau bertele" atau bikin pusing dan kecewa reader-san semua, Popow cuma mau nanya aja keinginan reader-san seperti apa. Tapi tetap Popow bakal pake pair yang sejak awal Popow siapkan.

**talithabalqis**: Ya, gomen lama. Rencana awal… hmm, nanti talitha-san akan tau di akhir.

**nagi nagisa chan**: salam kenal juga, arigatou. Jangan menangis meratapi nasib #jhah happy ending pasti.

**Devilish Grin**: Ya, Popow bakal bikin sesuai alur, arigatou senpai.

**xirrie**: Nih udah dih lanjuth :D

**Dhea**: Yang jadi penghubung antara mata Hinata dan Sasuke adalah uratnya Hinata, yang di ambil kan cuma urat aja, mata hinata tetap abu-abu byakugan kok Dhea-san.

**Hyuuki Fukkyu**: Ya nih Sasuke-san balas budi gitu deh. Eh, ini sarannya Popow pake loh ya arigatou.

**Lawchan-Ai**: Yah jangan galau ya, yah yang pasti salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pair Hinata-san.

**lovely sasuhina**: Betul Sasuke akan melindungi Hinata, tapi Popow gak janji sasuhina ya.

**dhea**: Yap semacan telepati, Popow juga penasaran… Eh ko ada dua dhea-san ya di sini? Apa merupakan orang yang sama?

**LavHimeChan**: Mungkin, bisa jadi.

: Hi juga, arigatou udah diingatkan senpai. Untuk judul maaf, Popow memang segaja pakai tanpa to be dari awal karena terinspirasi dari nama sejenis aplikasi yang Popow liat beberapa bulan lalu, tapi ga enak dibaca ya? Ya udah nanti Popow ganti. Tapi azalea-senpai bener-bener ga berniat baca satu chapter pun? Gomen kesalahan Popow bikin sebel ya. Popow ga tersinggung ko, dari awal Popow selalu cantumin kata 'Kalau ada flame atau koreksi dan kawan-kawannya bakal Popow terima sepenuh hati, mohon bimbingannya juga dari senpai yang kebetulan tersesat di fict ini'

**Line-chan SHL**: Gomen ya, Popow kelamaan, arigatou udah ditungguin. Sasuke akan mengawasi Hinata.


End file.
